Daddy
by lissanyc
Summary: One shot interpretations of our main couples falling back in love, with a pivotal daddy/daughter moment ending each one shot.
1. Isn't She Lovely

**Hey! I'm so excited...this is my first Pretty Little Liars piece! Originally I was just going to write about each man and a moment with their daughter, but then it turned into something more. Each title and daddy/daughter ending moment is based off a daddy/daughter song. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither, Pretty Little Liars, or its characters.**

* * *

Fatherhood was something truly indescribable. When he was young he'd looked up to his parents and couldn't wait to one day have his own children. He remembered all the places they took him to: museums, carnivals, movies. He knew that one day he would do the very same with his children. Then his mother died. Suddenly he didn't want to be a father anymore. In losing his mother, he lost his father as well. His dad was never the same. He remarried, but it was to provide Toby with the mother figure he thought was necessary. Toby's view of parenthood was forever skewed after his mother's death. And then there was Jenna. She took the only thing left he had control of away from him. He viewed himself as damaged goods. Someone no one would love the way he craved. He was the pariah of the town. Judged and ridiculed, merely for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But then he met Spencer. His confusion was met with intrigue when she showed up at his front door one day, announcing herself as his French tutor. To say he fell fast would be an understatement. She quickly became his world, his inspiration, his everything. He would protect and love her at all costs. For the first time since his mother's death he could picture a family. It was never something they had really discussed out loud, but he knew that one day it would happen.

* * *

 _He never thought that day would come so quickly. He was in Washington visiting Spencer. When she picked him up at the airport, he could tell something was off. They drove in silence back to her dorm room. As he was setting his bags down she said quickly "I might be pregnant."_

 _They got back in the car and drove once again in silence to the nearest drug store. Spencer went to the bathroom the second they stepped back in her room, while he made himself a cup of coffee. When Spencer emerged, he asked "How long does this take?"_

 _"Three minutes, it said on the package," She replied quietly. He took a sip of his coffee._

 _He wanted to talk about what they were going to do. Spencer shot at him how she was just a sophomore and the fact that he didn't even live in the state. He said he could apply for a transfer, but yet again she quickly retorted "And what, you wanna move into my dorm room?"._

 _"You don't have to... say it like that," he said sheepishly._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like living together would be such a horrible thing," Living with her had been something he'd dreamt about since they'd fallen in love._

 _"In this context it would be. I'm sorry, but it would," She said on the verge of tears._

 _"You're talking about this like it would ruin our lives." He was confused why she seemed to be taking this so negatively. He'd always assumed that their lives would come to this point eventually. She told him that she had never thought that far ahead. It hurt him that she hadn't thought about it and in his anger asked her if she'd made up her mind about him. They argued until he said_

 _"It's just, I feel like...when we're picturing our future together...we're not looking at the same picture anymore."_

 _Then the timer went off._

* * *

Their breakup wasn't immediate. He just came to visit less and less and she would FaceTime him less and less, the goodnight and goodmorning texts started to vanish, and eventually they both decided it was time. It was the worst time of Toby's life. He started drinking and sleeping around. He was hurt and confused. Then he met Yvonne. The more he looked back at it, the more he realized that he was initially attracted to her because she reminded him of Spencer. Smart, political, ambitious, beautiful, these were all traits the two women shared. He fooled himself for awhile, even proposing to her. He thought that maybe he would be content. When Spencer came back into his life, his mind went crazy. Whatever feelings he had for Yvonne went away. Spencer came to see him one night, about a week after he proposed to Yvonne.

"Can we talk?" She asked him shyly.

"Yeah, of course," He led her to a picnic table he'd set up. "What's going on?"

"I know I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this, but I just felt like coming here."

"What's wrong?" He asked with urgency.

"I broke up with Caleb," She stated it matter of factly.

"Oh."

"I was fooling myself. He still loves her. It's clear as day," As she said this, he couldn't help but feel his heart start to beat faster.

"Spencer.."

"No, no, don't. I don't know why I came here." She ran off. Something clicked inside him. It wasn't because she was suddenly available. It was the fact that she still trusted him. She could have gone to anyone to talk to about this, but she came to him. A man she hadn't really seen in two years. A man she'd been in love with once. He realized in that moment that his life was going in the wrong direction. When Yvonne came home that night, he told her everything. All the feeling's he'd been having, the doubts, his fears. She wasn't happy, but she was also grateful that he told her before they did the whole holy matrimony thing.

He didn't want to rush into anything with Spencer. He let the news of his broken engagement spread naturally. She showed up at his doorstep about a week later.

"Did you break up with her because of me?"

"No. Well, yes, but not just because of you. Spencer, you and I both know that we never stopped loving each other. I was insecure. I've never thought I was good enough for you. I saw where your life was headed and I got scared. I should've fought. I love you. I know you love me. And if it takes time, then it takes time, but I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I will do anything for you Spencer."

She kissed him with more passion than she'd ever kissed anyone with before.

* * *

Things moved quickly after that. Spencer woke up one morning and said she wanted to marry him, so they went to the courthouse that day and were wed. The house he'd been building was for her all along, so they moved in and made it a home. They'd finally discussed children. Spencer told him that she didn't want to deprive the world of more people like him. They decided they were going to start trying. It was on their two year anniversary that she broke down.

"Toby we have been at this for years, and nothing has happened, what makes you think today is going to be any different."

"Spencer the doctors said everything is alright, we just need to give it time."

"How much time is enough time, Toby?"

"Just take a test today, please."

"Fine." She disappeared into their bedroom and closed the door. Five minutes later, he heard a yelp.

"What? What is it?" H.e asked exasperatedly.

"Toby. Look."

And there he saw it. A positive result.

* * *

"Hi, sweet girl. I love you so much. Today was crazy, I know. I'm so happy you're here."

Toby sat in the moonlit room holding his newborn daughter. Spencer was finally asleep and he'd asked the nurse if he could spend some time with his daughter. Family and friends had been in and out all day and this was his first time alone with her. He thought back to when he was a child, wanting to be a dad one day. This moment was greater than anything he'd ever expected. She was so tiny, yet the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They'd done a damn good job. Spencer had been amazing during her pregnancy. She worked until the very last month. She exercised and ate healthy. She'd gone to prenatal classes and read all the books. It made him so happy to see how happy she was to be having a child. He knew that no matter what happened to him throughout the rest of his life, he would alway have a reason-two reasons-to go on.

"You're so lovely, Marlee Marion Cavanaugh. I will never stop loving you, you precious, wonderful girl."

* * *

 **There you go! Let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Hi everyone! Here's Ezra's chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra had never really been a man to picture himself and fatherhood. It just wasn't something he saw himself doing, raising a child. He wasn't exactly on the best of terms with his family. He wanted to be able to provide a child with a big, loving family, and that just wasn't something he'd be able to do. The first time he imagined himself as a father was when Maggie told him he was one. Malcolm and Maggie were a sore subject with Ezra. He hadn't known the child even existed until Maggie showed up one day. And then he found out the true parentage of Malcolm and his heart was broken.

And it wasn't like fatherhood was something he pictured with Aria when they first dated. With the two of them, it was day by day. They had to take each moment and live in it. Maybe someday down the road it would happen, he'd think to himself occasionally. But he could never let those thoughts become too serious. Besides, Aria was years younger than he was. By the time he'd be ready for children, she'd still be young and free.

Even when he was engaged to Jackie, parenthood was never something they talked about. The only other time he pictured fatherhood was with Nicole. They loved each other, had explored the world together, and _were the same age._ Ezra's life felt normal.

Then Nicole disappeared. A part of him would always love her, but he knew that she was gone and their time together was over. It was like instinct for him to gravitate back to Aria. She'd been in Rosewood longer than she'd ever been in the last five years. She helped him through a lot. He wasn't in a good place when she got back to Rosewood. She was the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _He finished the last chapter of the book and closed his laptop._

" _Are you working on the last chapter?" Aria asked with caution._

" _It's finished."_

" _Do you want me to read it?"_

" _I'm never going to see her again," he said with tears filling his eyes. "Hadn't said that out loud. I couldn't...couldn't let myself believe that she was really gone."_

" _Ezra, I am so sorry," Aria started. She told him that he wrote a beautiful love story for Nicole. She gently touched his head, before pulling it back and apologizing, but he grabbed her hand before she pulled too far away._

" _Thank you, for pushing me to finish."_

" _You did the heavy lifting." He shook his head and told her that he was down for the count when she came back. They'd done it together._

* * *

He began to see that maybe this was it. They could be together, once and for all. He'd moved past Nicole and was ready to be happy again. But there was Liam. Aria's coworker boyfriend. And the editor of the book the two of them were writing. So Ezra didn't make any moves. He wanted to respect Aria and her relationship. He was a little hurt though, that she hadn't told Liam about their relationship, just that he'd been her high school English teacher. So he was surprised when Aria kissed him. She quickly pulled back, but he pulled her right back in. Finally.

Things sort of just clicked after that. She soon broke up with Liam. They were together, unofficially. They didn't put any labels on it, but they knew it was right. Ezra found himself in a ring shop one day. He was out of town and figured nobody would see him if he just did some browsing.

Then he saw it. He tried walking away from it, but he had to ask the clerk to look at it. The clerk gave him the ring and he knew. He was making plenty of money, so the price wasn't an issue. The ring was put in a box and then Ezra was asked if he wanted a bag. He told them he didn't, and instead put it inside his coat pocket. He didn't know when or where he was going to propose, but he wanted to keep it with him at all times, just in case.

Aria came over to his apartment as soon as he got home. He enveloped her into a hug as soon as she got inside.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. How were things?" he asked her as they sat down.

"Things were…..horrible."

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"Okay, you need to know that it wasn't planned or intentional," she said quickly.

"Aria, you can tell me anything," he said as he gave her the most genuine look he'd ever given her.

"Hanna ran into Rollins and we buried the body," she said bursting into tears.

They talked for hours and he consoled and comforted her until she fell asleep. When she woke, there was a letter on the coffee table.

 _Meet me at the spot we had our first date. Wear a red dress.-xo Ezra._

* * *

When she arrived, there wasn't another person in sight, except for him. She approached him and asked what was going on.

"Aria, today made me realize something. I want to be the person who comforts you. I want to be the person who helps you in time of need. I want you to be the person who comforts me. I want you to be the person who helps me in time of need. Forever. I want to take you to places and hold your hand. I want to kiss you and hold you and cry with you and laugh with you. I want to have children with you and raise a family with you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to love you forever. I want to marry you," he said before he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. "Aria, will you marry me?"

"Ezra, yes! Of course I will marry you!" she exclaimed as he slid the ring onto her finger. "What brought this on?"

"Aria, it has always been you. These past few weeks have meant more to me than all of my life. I don't know if I'd be alive right now if it wasn't for you. I don't want to wait anymore. No more hiding our relationship or waiting until the time is right. I realized that today, that I can't wait. I was going to take you somewhere really nice, a beach probably. But, I...I had to do it. I love you so much."

"I am so in love with you, Ezra Fitz."

* * *

They got married a few months later, surrounded by friends and family. They bought a house in Philadelphia and kept writing. Ezra went back to teaching, as it was something he did truly enjoy. About a year after they got married, Aria found out she was pregnant and they had a daughter. Ezra fell in love at first sight.

Eighteen years later, there they were sending their daughter off to college. She was accepted to Columbia. They finished setting up her dorm room and had just eaten lunch. There was nothing left to do but say goodbye. Evelyn Daisy Fitz was all grown up and Ezra had to let go. Aria and her daughter hugged and said their goodbyes. Ezra pulled in her close.

"Evie I'm going to miss you so much."

"Dad, New York is only two hours from Philadelphia," she said laughing at her father.

"96.5 miles to be exact," he said. "Don't let go yet."

"Daddy, I love you. And I'm always going to be your little girl."

"I know. I love you, too," he let go and kissed her on the cheek. "Now go chase your dreams."

* * *

 **I wanted to get this posted before the next episode, because one of the girls gets engaged and I think it's Aria and Ezra! Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


End file.
